


Grasp of Love

by Okami01



Series: ClaudelethNSFW [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ficlet, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Byleth tries to be more aggressive in bed. Prompt was " Grasp my..."
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: ClaudelethNSFW [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590016
Kudos: 25





	Grasp of Love

" You can be rougher if you want, By," Claude whispers. 

Byleth stares at Claude almost blankly, hovering over him on their shared bed.

Usually, Claude initiates and he fucks Byleth into the mattress and they fall asleep together. It's nice.

Having Byleth draped over him, staring at him lovingly is good too. Even though Byleth looks like he has no idea what he's supposed to do. 

"Being a mercenary and then a living saint didn't leave you much time to fuck did it, Teach."

Claude laughs. Byleth pouts. Then pins Claude down by his arms. Kisses him more roughly than usual.  
Claude laughs.  
When Byleth finally pulls away he laughs too. " I'll just have to make up for lost time."

He kisses Claude again before unfortunately lifting off at him. Byleth's gaze sweeps over him. Claude squirms. When Byleth starts touching him be lightly he wants to yell out. Jump up and pin him down but he resists the urge. He promised he wouldn't and it'll probably be ok. Still, it isn't like him to just sit still and wait.

Claude tries to steady his voice. " Well... you don't have to tease me like that, By."

" You're always teasing me." Byleth chuckles. He moves his head down and the quite sound rumbles against Claude's chest. His mouth flicks over one of his nipples, electing a moan. His fingers trail down Claude's leg. Digging into his thigh. Not quite touching his dick, getting slick in the increasing strains of precum. 

Much as he tries not to, Claude moans yet again. He fears he isn't making any sense  
" Ahh, By, will you just grasp my dick already."

The evenness of Byleth's expression seems to clash with his underlying arousal and amusement.  
It's almost a mistake to ask. Byleth finally touches him, methodically pumping his hand up and down.  
They kiss again and it doesn't take long for Claude to cum. Byleth doesn't give him any time to rest.  
" I…we've…got a lot of time to make up for."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy ClaudelethNSFW week! These are all going to be fairly short but I wanted to try and write some stuff. Thanks for reading!


End file.
